


What I want to say is that

by ana_tomato



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Normal AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: this was rushed and not even thought out carefully, typos and grammatical errors ahead





	What I want to say is that

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed and not even thought out carefully, typos and grammatical errors ahead

“Hyunwoo for the last time, the boys and their alcohol are banned here at my apartment” you said with a heavy sigh.

“But Y/N, Hoseok needs your company and he said he wants to go there” he replied as you hear him do something on the other line “also it’s been a month Y/N le-”

“Yes it’s been a month but it doesn’t mean that I won’t forget it” pausing as you pinched your nose bridge “they had caused me a lot of damages to be honest, and it’s not just the tv and the coffee table and you know that”

“Well… if you don’t want us there at least come to his place? He would be very happy to see you there” he told you, well you already declined since you still have projects to finish and needed to be submitted to your boss, but he still pushed you to at least come for a while.

With a little more convincing from him and some other text’s from the other boys you gave up, well you’re also Hoseok’s friend too and it won’t hurt you to skip work tonight. You simply heard Hyunwoo cheered when you said yes and he told you that he’ll pick you up but you really rejected his offer and saying that you can go there by yourself, you’re an independent woman after all.

So after your shift, you went immediately to the parking lot and hopped in your car. The sky is already dark when you got out of the office and you can’t keep yourself from sighing at the thought that you’ll be up the whole night.

The boys said Hoseok is stressing out maybe it’s a girl…. again? Or maybe he broke a tooth?? Or maybe just maybe we is having pms??? You laughed at your own thought. “Men having pms??? I want to see that”

After 30 minutes of driving you reached the apartment complex were Hoseok is living. As you entered the lobby you can feel the warmth hug your body as you walk to the elevator. When you stepped inside the elevator and pressed the floor level, the elevator’s door closed and started to ascend. You’d be lying if you say that the elevator’s song isn’t your jam, because you happen to like it alot.

You stopped humming when you heard a ding and the doors open. Stepping outside you started to walk on the maroon carpeted hallway, you always imagine Hoseok walking here like a model.  
The clicking sounds of your heels are the only thing that you can hear on the vast empty hallway, stopping by the door that has a gold doorknob which is the only room to has a different doorknob ‘I deserve the best’ you can hear him say that again if he was with you that time.

Punching in the code that he gave you entered his flat and happened to greet you by his huge ass masterpiece. You greeted Minhyuk who instantly stood up when he saw you by his peripheral vision.

“What does Hyungwon and Kihyun arguing about?” You asked the boys as you sat down on the white leather sofa.

“We…. don’t know noona, you know those two never liked each other’s guts” Changkyun replied as he stuffs his face with the chips on his hands.You were greeted by pinch in your cheeks by a smiley Jooheon and whispered ‘thank God you’re here’ and sat down on the floor with Changkyun as he let his thumbs move on the screen of his phone.

“I wish that we’ll get food poisoned! So that I can sue your sorry ass!” Kihyun shouted as he stomps his feet out of the kitchen and huffed passing you and the boys. Shout

“If there would be one person that will be poisoned it will be definitely you! Oh hi Y/N” Hyungwon said as he shouted as he walk to the fridge “see this? This will make you sick Kihyun” he smirked then disappeared again.

You weren’t listening to Kihyun’s never ending rants while Minhyuk seems to be enjoying every bits of a ranting bean.

“Hey guys” you called eyes glued on the tv which flashes tom and jerry “where in the world is Hyunwo and Hoseok?”

“They are just doing last minute grocery 'they say’” Minhyuk replied to as he quoted the 'they say’

“Oh speaking there they are” Jooheon butted as he rose from the floor as he went to help the newcomers with the bags.

“Oh hey Y/N! You came!” Hoseok said dropping the paper bag on the sofa to hug you, while Hyunwoo gave you a salute while he smiled shyly entering the kitchen

“who let Hyungwon cook??” Hyunwoo asked as he appeared from the kitchen looking at everyone.

“Kihyun did” you say as you eyed Hyungwon who is smiling triumphantly at you then to the said man.

“I thought we were special Y/N, i’m so disappointed” Kihyun said as he form a thin line on his lips and went to the kitchen saying he will save everyone from death.

While Kihyun took charge of the kitchen with Hyungwon still pestering him, everyone did their own business with each other. Hoseok told you his problem about expanding the cafe his mother owns, he needs to ask you. If you can help him with it and of course he’s your friend you said yes.

He further explained his plans like a kid while the others listen and throwing ideas here and there, Hyunwoo on the other hand stood up because of a red cheek Hyungwon that made his way to you. All of you heard Kihyun apologize to Hyunwoo but mutters a curse to the tall slim man.

After a few Kihyun called everyone for late dinner. It seems that these boys never rans out of things to say while you on the other hand literally ran out of stories to say.

“There was this one time that Hyungwon was walking widely then Kihyun suddenly came out of nowhere and tripped on Hyungwon’s legs” Hoseok told everyone as he stuff foods on his mouth.

“Y/N if you saw it you’ll be laughing so ha- ah! This hyung” Changkyun said as he rub his arm from the hit.

The late dinner was fun everyone were telling stories and still plays pranks were Jooheon screeched because Minhyuk scared him, you stood up alongside Hyunwoo and scolded Minhyuk and glared at Kihyun to stop laughing

“So it’s… my turn now?” Hyunwoo asked as he settles down on his chair, while you gave him a thumbs up.

“So you see, I went to the riverside last time because I want to clear my mind from all the stress” he eyed everyone “then I called Hoseok and told him that we will a farm, yo-”

“A farm??? What did you do there??” You asked bewildered, mirroring the others confused faces.

“Like what I said 'to clear my mind’ also I just lazed around the farm watching” he said with a shrugged

“But really hyung what did you two do? ” Jooheon asked

“Farm stuffs” Hyunwoo said as a matter of fact “actually when I was going home I saw death” he said as his smiley expression became dull.

Kihyun eyes you asking what’s up and you mouthed him 'I don’t know’ then you looked at Hyungwon which looked at the youngest and so on. After the parade of silent staring, Hyunwoo cleared his throat and everyone looked at his direction. Everyone looked their gazes back to Hyunwoo who started talking again.

“Well, we went there to just really clear our minds since the two of us were stressed out, to be honest we don’t even know why we went there” he took his glass and drink it’s content. “But there i had decided what I really want to do right now.” he eyed everyone and looked gaze at you. You felt your cheeks warming up because of his intense gaze at you what even makes you feel weird was the eyes that are suddenly piercing at you, looking down just to avoid the stares even more.

“Y/N?” you looked at the man that said your name “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a very long time now” he paused as he shifted his eyes away from you moistening his lips, fingers tapping under the table accompanied by his foot. Indicating that he IS nervous.

“You see Y/N, I just realized everything when we went to the farm, also Hoseok had help me to realize everything. Y/N, you’re not just a good friend for us you’re our sister and I won’t disagree but..” he paused as he looked at everyone and all you can do was to squeak a ‘but what?’

“but, you’re not just a good friend or a sister for me, but you’re a very special someone to me” he paused once more as he stood up and took your hands to stand you up. You looked up to see his shy cute smile that you’ve always loved his small dimples that shows every time he smiles like that, the way his eyes squints makes you all warm and fuzzy inside. You were day dreaming when you snapped out when he touches your warm cheeks with his huge hands.

“Y/N, what I want to say is that I loved you ever since I’ve meet you, you don’t need to feel the same for me I just want you to know what I’m feeling. You don’t need to ans-”

“hush. It’s time that you told me that, because if not I’ll be the one confessing” you smiled at him as you replaced the finger to stop him from talking with your lips that crashed on his. You kissed him long enough to make you pull away with a red blush on your cheeks and him with a surprised yet delighted expression on his face.

You forgot the boys and when you looked at them, their phones were already out taking pictures or videos of what had happened just now. You don’t even care now, that you boldly kiss him again this time with Hyunwoo taking the lead.

All you know is that you are his and he is yours.


End file.
